sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Sprinkles and Jack (shorts)
"Sprinkles and Jack" is a series of one page comic strips, written and drawn by Matt Forrestall, starting in 2013, while "Sprinkles the Psychotic Moose" Volume 3 was in production. These strips were technically the first official production of the Current Era. The shorts were initially released on the sprinklesthemoose.com website, and later released on the Duck website (http://www.drunkduck.com/Sprinkles_and_Jack/). Issues Sprinkles and Jack #1 - "Downtime" (2013) The first short was released on February 3, 2013, on the sprinklesthemoose.com website. The story features Sprinkles catching Jack watching TV by himself in the dark. Jack is embarrassed by what he's watching and refuses to answer Sprinkles's queries. There are several refences to contemporary TV shows as Sprinkles continues to guess. Finally, Jack breaks down and tells him what he's watching - The Vampire Diaries. The revelation causes Sprinkles to laugh hysterically. Sprinkles and Jack #2 - "Eggman in the Park" (2013) The second short was released on February 22, 2013, on the sprinklesthemoose.com website. This short featured two fringe characters from the Vigilante Comics universe - Eggman and the Brim. They are walking through the woods as Eggman is lamenting the evils of the world and how he's not making much of a difference. He calls himself a middle aged schmuck without powers who pretends to be a hero while he stays up at night thinking of new egg puns. Brim comforts him, only to have Eggman pull out a new pun on him, which causes the Brim to walk away. There are several references to current state of the world - social media, global warming, North Korea nukes, etc. and even a reference to Potted Plant Man (his tweet is shown on Eggman's phone). Sprinkles and Jack #3-5 - "Commanders in Grief" (2013) This three part story (released on March 10, 11 & 30, 2013) introduced three new villains - the Commanders in Grief. In part 1, two car salesmen (one of which is named Denny; the other salesman is unnamed) are arguing about the effectiveness of their Presidents Day Sale. One tries to show off his salesmanship to potential customers - three hooded men who appear on the lot. The men are affronted by the use of only Lincoln and Washington to commemorate President's Day, and ask the salesman what about the other presidents like Van Buren, Arther and Roosevelt. When the salesman mocks those presidents, one of the hooded men reveals a gun and threatens him. The man removes his hood and he looks like Teddy Roosevelt, and refers to him and his partners as the forgotten presidents, "the men whose names are nary a whisper in a child's mind as they leave cookies out on President's Day Eve." In part 2, the men are revealed to be clones. DNA of past Presidents were removed and enhanced to create the Commanders in Grief - Martin Van Ruin, who dabbles in the black arts, but seems to only produce butterflies, Jester A. Arthur, who dresses up in a court jester's outfit, and Dead Eye Roosevelt, who refers to himself as an "expert marksman and scourge of mother nature." The Commanders then get distracted by the dancing balloon man that the dealership uses to attract customers. Arthur blames Van Ruin of conjuring it, while Van Ruin thinks it is the salesman's "familiar". Roosevelt just shoots it. In part 3, the salesman asks the Commanders what they want, and Roosevelt says they want to bring this country down and return to power. Then at gunpoint he asks for 3 "bitchenist sports cars" so they can attract "hot floozies". The three speed off in their new cars, and leave the salesman tied up (with balloons tied to him, a teddy bear with him, and butterflies fluttering around him). Category:Comic title